


little demon nerd

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	little demon nerd

Parties were never Dean’s thing but they were they price he had to pay for standing shoulder to shoulder with the football stars; at least there was beer. Seth was busy toweling off his neck in his room when the others walked in. “Wasn’t there a party last night?” Being there to become an athletic trainer, the guy was starting to worry about the toll it’d take on him. “It’s either that or stay here with your roommate.” Roman nodded over to the Irishman holding a jar of paint. “He didn’t mean any offense.” Colby pulled the football star’s arm and whispered to him. “Watch it, man. I’ve got another 6 months with this freak.”

An art major to the fullest, Finn ounce of passion he had into everything and rolled his eyes at the jocks. He didn’t need to make sense of his hobby to a bunch of meatheads. “Aye, that’s quite the gift of gab. Wasn’t sure you lads could string so many words together all at once.” His fingers were rubbed circularly to even out the paint on his shoulder. In the mirror, his eyes caught Dean’s long enough for the blond to feel he had to say something. “Language, paint, no one understands anything about you. That’s why you sit here-” Ambrose stepped closer to the dresser and picked up on of the built LEGO kits. “-building these instead of being normal.” The demon’s clean hand grabbed the toy back. “Bang on about that, boyo. An’ I prefer it that way.”

The guy was weird but the Ohioan was drawn to weird. He looked forward to seeing what kind of paint jobs could be done on such a small frame. It seemed like he could pick a character from every classic movie and duplicate it and still have thoughts left over for ideas of his own. A reoccurring dream he’d been having was a movie night with the other just to watch those two slightly crooked teeth show with promise of finding a new look to wear around campus. Though, how was he suppose to date the nerd without losing his own standing?

“When you’re done with this…” Dean waved his hand in front of Finn’s face and lightly shoved off the touched up shoulder. “You might get some friends.” The paint was rubbed off on his jeans with a hidden smile. “Friends an’ cheap sewer brews you college type can’t afford?” His painted palm was planted on Jon’s shoulder. “I think I can do better.”

________

Once the three left the room, Seth apologized all the way to the nearly vibrating room. They both assured him it wasn’t a big deal and they all got a beer. The first sip was terrible and the second one wasn’t any better but when Dean glanced at the swirled colored hand print on his shirt, the cheap drinks tasted almost too good to be true.


End file.
